criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Mysteria
Faith Woodford, appearing as Mysteria, was the killer of knife-thrower Lynn Hart in Turn for the Worse (Case #46 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Faith is the 21-year-old sister of Hope Woodford. She wears a long curly black wig, a fake beard and a fake mustache. She dons an olive green corset lined with red and green ruffles. Additionally, she wears a black hat adorned with a red ribbon and a rose, an olive green necklace with a rhinestone and black and red cuffs with olive green ruffles. It is known that Faith eats popcorn, suffers from headaches and likes the shooting gallery. Events of Criminal Case The Witching Hour When Maddie and the player talked to Hope, she said that she was looking for Faith, who was missing, showing them a picture of her. Hope said that she wanted to talk to the witch, Aubrey Miller, for assistance in finding Faith. Later, the team found out that Hope had made a bramble in desperation in finding Faith. Hope said that Aubrey turned her away when she was asked for assistance, enraging her. Turn for the Worse Mysteria became a suspect after the player and Isaac identified her from a picture of her and the victim. When informed of Lynn's death, she was saddened claiming the victim was her only friend in the carnival. She elaborated that Lynn looked past her appearance and saw her for what she truly was, and since she was gone she had no other friends left. Mysteria was spoken to again about a poster the victim sent to her, suggesting Lynn was in love with her. She said that since they were so close, Lynn mistook her kindness for romantic gestures. But when she was handed the poster, Mysteria made it clear she did not reciprocate the feelings. When suggested that was a motive for murder, Mysteria reiterated that Lynn was her most trusted friend and confidant; that her life would not be the same without her. Despite her pleas, it was proven that Mysteria was behind Lynn's murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Mysteria admitted that she was Faith Woodford, Hope Woodford's missing sister who was interned in Gryphon Sanctuary. She said that she went to the carnival and disguised as a bearded lady after escaping the asylum to blend in. However, when Lynn fell in love with her, she dug up her past and told her about it. Not wanting her identity revealed for fear of being sent back, she stabbed Lynn in the stomach and staged the murder to avoid incrimination. In court, Judge Lawson sentenced Faith to psychiatric incarceration, much to her sorrow. After the trial, Hope told the team that Faith belonged in a prison instead of the asylum. She directed the team to the fairgrounds for Faith's diary, which (per Diego) did not contain any proof of insanity. They talked to Faith, who said that she was only interned because her parents did not want her to live out her dream as an author. In the asylum, she was given hallucinogenic drugs before she escaped. She said that the drugs had worn off when she killed Lynn. She directed the team to the circus tent for the medicine, which they sent to Viola for analysis. According to Viola, the medicine was a combination of two pharmaceutical drugs that induced hallucinations and unsettled the mind when applied together. While finding no evidence of malicious intent, she said that there was no proof of Faith's mental illness. The team then talked to Judge Lawson, who changed Faith's sentence to 20 years in prison instead. The team told Faith the news, reuniting her with her sister as well. Trivia *Faith is one of the killers who are interrogated once more during the Additional Investigation. Case appearances *The Witching Hour (Case #43 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Turn for the Worse (Case #46 of Mysteries of the Past) *Doom Service (Case #47 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Unsafe Haven (Case #48 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) Gallery Faith-Case216-1.png|Faith, wearing the prison uniform. MysteriaMOTPA.png|Faith, originally sentenced to life in asylum under strict supervision for the murder of Lynn Hart. FWoodfordMOTPA.png|Faith, resentenced to 20 years in prison. HWoodfordMOTP.png|Hope Woodford, Faith's sister. OG_SUS_446_601.jpg Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers